Here, Piggy Piggy
by Black Carnation
Summary: This story takes place during Book Three, Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. I think. After escaping Anne's house, the flock is recaptured by Ari, and they face a test like none before. Read to find out! FAX in the later chapters!
1. Avian American

_**Here, Piggy Piggy**_

**Author's Note**

**This story takes place during book three, **_**Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. **_**If you do not want spoilers, don't read it. Well, read it, but after you read the original James Patterson novel. **

**This is my first story, so I hope you understand if it's not the best you ever read. Please comment and leave any constructive criticism you may have harbored in your fan fiction loving brains. I will answer them in my next author's note and improve my writing. I need at least ten reviews before I upload the next chapter. I plan to do this every Friday night, so check back Saturdays. R&R!**

* * *

**Here, Piggy Piggy**

**Chapter 1: Avian American**

Whoa. Where had the day gone? Anne's one of _them_, the teachers are corrupted, and The Red Haired Wonder is history. Well, at least I have one small ray of sunshine, even if the other two cancel it out.

As we circle around, I spy with my little eye… a cave! Not the best living quarters we've ever had, but hey! It's a shelter.

"I'll take first watch," I called to my little family

An hour later, the flock is settled down for the night in a damp little crevice I found. Nudge has finally stopped her jabbering and nodded off to sleep. Iggy and Gazzy are tucked in a corner with a manly distance between them. Fang is out for the count against the cold wall, with Angel pressed to his side. One sleek black wing shields the little girl from the chilling wind outside. He's not much for words, but it's the actions that count in my book. We're running out of food, I'll have to get some in the morning…..

**The Next Morning...**

" Wakey, wakey Max." a voice coos in my ear. I open my bleary eyes just a crack and am temporarily blinded by the bright sun. Then my brain registers the olive face peering down at me.

"Fang! Omigosh I'm so sorry I fell asleep on watch and," he cut me off.

"It's okay Max. I woke up and took over. You needed some sleep." His voice is soothing, with just the right touch of urgency, "Now get up. We need to get some food."

Whoa! Since when is HE making executive decisions? That's my job! Oh well. There's not much I can do now. I jumped off the ledge and into the sky, soaring like an eagle. Ironic simile choice, I know, but that's Avian American humor for you. So as we flapped our way over to Wal-Mart, I questioned my thinking when I agreed to bring the whole flock to the store. Gazzy and a perfume department? That's what I call seriously flawed logic.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short! I was low on inspiration, but I need 6000 words to pursue my dream as a beta reader! Next week, the flock takes Wal-Mart by storm with their twisted senses of humor. Whatever shall the poor humans do when their shopping center is bombarded by mutant freaks? Hilarious! Tune in next time to find out! Read and review people! I need ten comments or I won't post a thing! **


	2. Chapter 2: Crashing Walmart

_**Here, Piggy Piggy**_

**Author's Note**

**It's Thursday where I am, I don't know about where you are, and I've only gotten three reviews! So I'm updating a day early in the hopes of attracting more fans. If you're reading and not reviewing, poo you! The sooner y'all get your ten reviews up, the faster I update. So there. **

**In response to last week's reviews, I just wanted to thank TigersRule9 for their review. You were my first fan that I could contact to thank! Another shout out goes to Millennium Ride, my VERY first fan. I just couldn't PM them because they were anonymous.**

**I do not own the list used in this story. I "borrowed" it from white angel 101.**

**And without further ado, Chapter Two**

**Here, Piggy Piggy**

**Chapter Two: Crashing Wal-Mart**

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

When we walked into Wal-Mart, I stopped dead. You probably think I stopped dead because the place was full of erasers or something, but no. I stopped dead because what I saw when I walked into the store nearly stopped my heart. The place was plastered with Justin Beiber posters! Eeeeeeee! What I'm going to do next was so totally embarrassing that to this day I will never live down. I sprinted up to the posters and HUGGED THE WALL! When I turned around to look at my family, my cheeks flushed. Gazzy and Fang were frozen in shock. If a bomb had exploded behind them, they never would have noticed. Angel's eyes were huge, and she dropped Celeste in astonishment. Max's eyes were tearing up; she was laughing so hard. Iggy of course, had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on? Guys?" Iggy pleaded, his sightless blue eyes sweeping the room. Gazzy related what had occurred, and he fell to his knees in peals of laughter, pointing in my general direction.

"She, ha-ha, Justin, ha-ha, Bieber, ahahaha!" Iggy spluttered between fits of hilarity.

Then Gazzy whispered something into his ear, and they dashed away with mischievous looks on their faces.

**Gazzy's P.O.V.**

As I snuck off with Iggy, he snickered.

"What are we doing?" I asked

"Hehehehe!" he laughed maniacally, "We are going were no other men have gone before. We are going to… WALMART!" he raised his hands dramatically and handed me the following list.

101 FUN THINGS TO DO AT WAL-MART

1. Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations.

2. Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store.

3. Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day.

4. Start playing Calvin ball; see how many people you can get to join in.

5. Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners.

6. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap.

7. Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters.

8. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit.

9. When there are people behind you, walk REALLY SLOW, especially thin narrow aisles.

10. Walk up to an employee and tell him in an official tone, "I think we've got a Code 3 in House wares," and see what happens.

11. Tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10″.

12. Play with the automatic doors.

13. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!…" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment.

14. While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who BUYS this junk, anyway?"

15. Repeat Number 14 in the jewelry department.

16. Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're taking it for a "test drive."

17. Follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department.

18. Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field.

19. As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!"

20. Put M&M's on layaway.

21. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas.

22. Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath.

23. Test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisles.

24. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon.

25. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying,"I'm Batman. Come, Robin, to the Batcave!"

26. TP as much of the store as possible.

27. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles.

28. Play with the calculators so that they all spell "hello" upside down.

29. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"

30. Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?"

31. Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men.

32. Take bets on the battle described above.

33. Hold indoor shopping cart races.

34. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible."

35. Run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him "I need some toilet paper!"

36. Try on bras in the sewing/fabric department.

37. Try on bras over top of your clothes.

38. Attempt to fit into very large gym bags.

39. Attempt to fit others into very large gym bags.

40. Say things like, "Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?"

41. Set up a "Valet Parking" sign in front of the store.

42. Two words: "Marco Polo."

43. Leave Cheerios in Lawn and Garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc.

44. "Re-alphabetize" the CD's in Electronics.

45. Make a trail of orange juice on the ground, leading to the restrooms

46. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word.

47. Relax in the patio furniture and open the patio umbrella until you get kicked out.

48. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!"

49. Pay off layaways fifty cents at a time.

50. Drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it.

51. While walking around the store, sing in your loudest voice possible "sex and candy"

52. Try putting different pairs of women's panties on your head and walk around the store casually.

53. Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins.

54. Nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics.

55. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!"

56. Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose.

57. Set up another battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. G.I. Janes. (Red lipstick might give an interesting effect!)

58. While handling guns in the hunting department, suddenly ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are. Act as spastic as possible.

59. While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room.

60. Fill your cart with boxes of cat litter, and watch everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy them.

61. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look with various funnels.

62. Hide in the clothing racks and when people browse through, say things like "the fat man walks alone," and scare them into believing that the clothes are talking to them

63. While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation. Ex: The person is breaking up with you and you begin crying "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I knew there was another girl, but I thought I had won. You kissed ME darling." Then act as though you are being beaten and fall onto the ground screaming and having convulsions.

64. Go to an empty checkout stand and try to check people out.

65. Get a stuffed animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly, saying "Good girl, good Bessie."

66. Go over to the shoe department and try on every pair of shoes, not putting one pair back. Take the paper from the boxes and throw it in various aisles.

67. Ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon.

68. In the makeup department, spray yourself with every perfume there is, then walk up to a boy who is with another girl and start flirting with him in that annoying, ditsy way. "hi! (giggle) What's your sign?(giggle)." When the boy shows no interest, start hitting on the girl the exact same way. "Hi! (giggle) What's your sign? (giggle)."

69. Get boxes of cat litter and randomly put them in people's carts when they don't realize it!

70. Walk around the perfume department with a bottle of super strong perfume and spray people as they walk by. Lean in and sniff them then jump back and wave your hand in front of your nose and saying "Oh god, your over powering the perfume!"

71. Hit on the elderly.

72. Hit on 5 year olds.

73. In the food aisle, pretend like there's a little bug, slowly move your head to the right, then swing your head to the left as if you're trying to follow it. Slowly lower your head to the ground, then start spinning around in circles stomping like crazy. Then finally yell out "Yes! I got it! Wow, that was the biggest Cockroach I've ever seen, I think it was pregnant! Hey look, there's another one!" Then Repeat.

74. Repeat 73 with a can of bug spray.

75. Crawl around on the ground and pretend that you're a cat. Meow when people walk by, rub up against their legs, etc.

76. Ride around on those electric cars and pretend that you're a prissy English Man. Say things like "Cheerio, good man." to people who walk by. And don't forget to have perfect posture.

77. Start grunting like Beavis and Butthead while chasing your friends up and down aisles trying to run over them with those electric cars. Make sure to tell your friends to act like they don't know you.

78. Spend all your money riding on those little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if your on a hoarse, then pretend that you're a cowboy, etc... And if a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start barking at them until they run away crying.

79. Have silly string fights with a friend. Hide behind customers and "accidentally" hit the people instead of your friend.

80. Excessively use anything thing that says "Try Me".

81. Start pocketing any and all free samples.

82. Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins.

82. Walk up to the customer service and when they say "Hello, how may I help you?" say "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of French fries and a diet coke." And when they start to talk, say "Oh, to go". Then when they say that they can't give it to you say "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from Caldor's, but not Wal-Mart. People who are gay are just like everyone else you know. You disgust me," Then walk away mumbling to yourself. If you're a guy, try to act as valley-girl-like as you can

83. Start to madly scratch yourself and walk up to people asking where the rash cream is because your family and all your friends seem to have a rash too.

84. When you're alone, have loud conversations with your "multiple personalities". Have an English man, a Southern person, someone from New York, a Grandma, and a 5 year old girl all at the same time. You have to use accents. They should sound like this: "Great idea good fellow, we shall have a jolly good time.(English)" "Look, oall I wanna do, is wok ta Stawbucks and git a cawfee(New York)" Etc.

85. Start "dancing" like mad. Basically, just wail your arms and legs around like your having some kind of massive seizure.

86. Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store.

87. Stick your arm in your jacket and suspiciously start to leave the store. Get really tense and start to lean over as your walking through the doors As if you're suspecting the alarms to go off. Then when it doesn't go off, let out a big sigh. Then quickly look around you to see who's watching and run away as fast as you can.

88. Balance EVERYTHING you see on the tips of your finger, your nose, your forehead, and the top of your head while singing the circus song.

89. Put meat in the dairy section.

90. Put lingerie in the men's department.

91. Put super man costumes in old men's carts when they turn around.

92. When your alone, start screaming help and yelling that someone is trying to rape you. Then when everyone runs over, start crying and saying "All I ever wanted was a little attention" Then run away crying.

93. Spend hours staring at a little blinking light. After a while, start saying blink every time it blinks. Don't look away, just stay mesmerized.

94. Walk up to a lady and calmly say "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." Then clap your hands over your ears, fly yell head around and start screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!" Then suddenly stop, look her straight in the eyes, and calmly say "I…will start…a fire…" Then pull out a Zippo and start laughing hysterically in an evil way. But don't light the Zippo, just hold it closed.

95. Light a match under a sprinkler.

96. Walk up to someone and say "Oh, so you're back for more. I warned you never to come back here. Wait here while I go get my shot gun". Then walk away.

97. Walk up to a guy and say "Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god it is! I haven't seen you in so long!" Then kiss him. Then slap and him say "Why didn't you ever call me?" Then walk away. Much more affective if you're a guy.

98. Stand next to a mannequin and pretend that you're a mannequin. Try to hold the same position for as long as possible. Then finally as someone is walking by, check your watch and say. "Finally, my shift is done. I really don't get paid enough to do this"

99. Start singing oldies songs in to megaphone.

100. Act like you're about to cry and ask people "Have you seen my mommy?"

101. Steal a Wal-Mart shirt. The possibilities are endless.

BONUS* Attempt all of the above during the same visit.

"Oh, Gazzy, this is gonna be the best shopping trip EVER!" cried Iggy with glee.

"How could you do this? You're blind!" I asked, incredulous.

"Enough questions! Let's get started!"

Thirty minutes came and went and soon we were on number thirty seven. We were just picking out something to wear when Max stormed up to us.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" she screamed, "I turn my back on you for five minutes and THIS happens? You guys are wearing BRAS!" then she turned to Iggy and started talking to him very fast. I caught a few words, like "toilet paper?", "mustard?", and "Batman?"

"Come on Gazzy, we're leaving!" she turned, grabbing me by the hand and Iggy by the scruff of his neck.

"What's going on?" Fang asked when we got to the front of the store.

She quickly gave him a recap of the whole scenario, from what the staff told her to what she witnessed. She ended the story with "And I found them trying on bras over their clothes!"

Fang remained expressionless for Max, but when she turned around he looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. Nothing like getting on Max's nerves to cheer a guy up, right? Then I heard a crack. Then I heard a shatter. Wait? Crack, shatter? Oh no. Erasers!

**He he. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I just had to. Otherwise, you guys might not read on. Next week, ACTION! Erasers bombard Wal-Mart! R&R, at least 10. You know the drill. (Please?) See you then, my faithful fan fiction followers! I love you! Goodnight New York City!**


	3. Break a Leg!

**Here, Piggy Piggy**

**Author's Note**

**I'm really, really, really, really, well you get the idea….. sorry that my update is sooooo late. You see, I had standardized testing all week, and then I had tons of homework, and like, my normal social issues and my, according to my somewhat abusive 'friend', "psychopathic vampire/werewolf/cat/ape/humanness." Then I had all this other stuff, including my friend getting sick and us (meaning me) having to do a science project. Oh, and NEVER go on **_**. It's seriously addicting. **_** Another reason I've neglected my story so long.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. It's your feedback that sustains me as a writer. **

**With no more words from me, here's Chapter Three! **

**Chapter 3: Break a Leg**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Smash! The glass next to me shattered in a firework of shrapnel. I spun around to face the glass gutting golem, and was standing face to face with none other than my arch nemesis; Ari.

"You keep turning up like a bad penny," I growled, in my fighting stance.

"It's not like you're much better, Piggy." He shot back, and delivered a strong kick to my gut. My breath left me in a whoosh, but I was soon up again. Terrified humans were backing away from the battle, screaming and running in all directions. I couldn't blame them, how would you like it if Wolverine and an angel of darkness started duking it out in the middle of your shopping trip?

He punched at my head, but I parried his blow and delivered a swift kick to his family jewels. He collapsed, momentarily stunned, and I kicked him in the head. He looked dazed, but stood up. I punched at his chest, but before my fist could connect with his abs, I heard a sickening crunch, and felt a searing pain in my right leg. I shifted my weight to my left leg, thinking the whole time, "pain is just a message." If I break down now, I'm over for sure. Then, I heard an almighty crash, as flyboys came in through the other windows. A metal fist collided with my temple, and my vision went black.

**Max P.O.V**

The flyboys had just come into Wal-Mart when I saw Fang fall. He had been fighting Ari one on one for a while now. But it wasn't Ari who dealt the final blow. A flyboy came by and nonchalantly punched him in the head. I saw him crumple, and blood seeped out his mouth. Oh god, I hope he's not dead! Oh god, oh god! The flyboys are going to pay for this!

Fang P.O.V.

When i came to, I found myself surrounded by trees. I was warm and comfortable, leaning on something on another, and almost wanted to go back to sleep. If you could call being knocked unconscious sleeping. Then I remembered. The erasers! The flock! I sat up quickly and hit my head on something hard; Max!

"Fang!" she said, startled. I touched my leg. It was freshly bandaged. I scowled. I hate being taken care of. I was weak; I let her drag my weight for me. I let the erasers take me out. I jeopardized the flock.

" are you okay?" she asked

"yeah," I sighed I stood up, and immediately regretted it. But I was determined not to let it show. I strode over to the nearby fire and plopped down next to Iggy.

"Pound it man. Playing the wounded soldier card is totally going your way," he said, and snickered. Gazzy laughed too, but I don't think he knew what for. He's Iggy's eyes, not his brain. Good god, I hope he's not Iggy's brain.

" Tell ya what Iggster. Next time you're knocked unconscious, you get to be the patient. Even with a broken leg, I can still whup your butt. "I retorted

" Whatevs. Long as there's no little chickies flying around, I'm good." He said dismissively. I rolled my eyes, and then realized he couldn't see it and stopped. I flashed him the bird, and Gazzy started whispering furiously into his ear.

"_Hey Fang? What does perverted mean?" _

Huh? What's up with that? Am I getting a voice in my head too? Let's see. Agonizing head pains? Nope. Weird images? Nada. Unfailingly good advice? Definitely not. No. No voice in my head besides my own Goth self. Therefore it must be… Angel!

"Angel! Get out of my head!" I scream, and the flock looks at me oddly. Not that it's out of the ordinary for Angel to talk in our heads, but that I hardly ever raise my voice above a loud whisper.

"Fang." Someone else whispers harshly in my ear. It's not in my head.

"Max?" I acknowledged. Gosh, not this one again. She's probably going to change my bandages or get me a doctor or something.

"Let me see your leg." She ordered

"I'm fine." I growled. Darn, she's caring. You'd think she'd let the beta handle himself. But she knows that I just keep my pain on the inside, as cliché as that sounds.

"No, you're not. Just let me take care of you." Before I can answer, she's pinned my legs down with her knees, and she's feeling for the break. Her face goes pale.

"What?"

**Max P.O.V.**

God, fang's so stubborn. He's hurting himself by trying to be so macho. So when he didn't let me check out his injuries, I knew only force would work. I locked his feet to the dirt before he could even react, looking for the issue. When I found it, I swear that all the blood drained out of my body. He pestered me for the problem, but it was awhile before I could answer.

"splintered." I whispered

"I don't feel it."

"Even worse." I exhaled

"Okay guys! We're going to mom's house!" I cried, for all to hear. What I didn't want them to know was how bad Fang was hurt. He takes care of them. He's their rock. And mine. The little ones don't understand that Fang's as vulnerable as any of them, and by no means immune to pain.

**Four Hours Later**

A few hours later, we were soaring through the sky at a leisurely pace. But when I say leisurely, I mean at about three hundred miles an hour. We were almost at mom's house, only about fifty miles away. I could tell the kids were wearing down, but Fang showed no sign of fatigue. Stupid guy. Once again, the overly macho-ness. I'm really worried about him. He's hurt, and if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'd never know. If he doesn't speak up when he's injured, he's gonna get himself killed! And what will I do then? I hate to admit it, but I sorta, well, need him.

**20 Minutes Later**

As we dropped down in front of mom's house, I looked over at Fang. His jaw clenched tightly, which I know is a sign of pain. Crap. Crappity crappity crappity crap crap crap. I hope mom can fix him. If not, we'll just use duct tape. My granpa used to tell me "Chile, dere ain't a thang in this world ja can't fix wif dat duck tape." Not really. I never knew my grandpa. Maybe this time we can get some fun colors. I'm thinking pink, but I'm getting ahead of myself…

**Like… Later That Evening**

**Third Person Perspective**

Doctor Martinez walks out of the examination room and into the waiting room, where the flock is all waiting. All except for Fang. Where is he? She delivers her diagnosis quick and painlessly.

"Fang has a splintered lower leg bone and numerous snapped nerve endings. He can't feel all the pain he should because of the broken nerves. This could leave him incapacitated for awhile. I've set his leg in a cast and gave him some drugs for them pain. He wouldn't take them, so injected some Propofil into him. He's unconscious right now."

"Will he be okay?" Gazzy interjected nervously, his eyes filled with fear.

"I really don't know."

**Hope you liked the chapter! I did another cliff hanger! Hope you don't get mad at me if I don't update soon! (Just trying to hone my writing skills here! When I finish this story I might graduate to writing original stories on the sister site! SUPER SYKED!) **


End file.
